Latinohair - Greatest Superhero-ish Of All Time!
by Avetho
Summary: When you need a hero to save the day, but the hero has abilities that don't seem like they would really help, there is still always a way! Follow Latinohair, the greatest superhero in the capital city of Mane, as he busts the dastardly plot of Alopecia Areata, a crime organization that aims to "awaken" the entire world to result in untold chaos! [ONE SHOT]


Description, I guess? Yeah, that's what this is. DESCRIPTION:

Latinohair, the greatest superhero (kinda?) of all time!

Here I am after an exam, for which I had to cram, which is not my jam, but I strangely find myself craving lamb. So here I sit in my chair, up in my darkened lair, without much of a care, to write a story in jest of my Latino hair. Please bear with me. Like really, I don't know what I am doing, nor why I am rhyming.

* * *

**A/N: Keep in mind, this is a one-shot. I am also very tired right now after writing an exam for my MSE program and this idea just popped into my head while I was griping about my hair. And yes, I am Spanish. I can do this. Also, try to spot the hidden meaning in some of the clothing choices when mentioned and some of the names. I thought about the names.  
**

* * *

_Sometime in the year 2026..._

_In the grand capital city of Mane in the great nation of Fur, neighbor to the south of the nation of Pelt whose capital is called Hide, there is a superhero. This superhero is one like no other, for he is named Latinohair. Able to leap great distances, Latinohair is able to traverse this beautiful city in but a few moments, leading him to become the city's Fearless Guardian. Everybody looks up to Latinohair, kids, teenagers, adults, even the elderly who have been around since before the time of Latinohair. Everybody sees him as the stalwart protector and defender of this glorious nation._

_With his thick black wavy hair, large rippling musculature, massive presence and booming voice, he has single handedly brought peace and justice to all. Cat stuck in a tree? Latinohair! Runaway car? Latinohair! Bank robbery? Foiled by Latinohair! Oh, the city does take his word to heart and does be careful, as a result the city is mindful of what they do and accidents are very rare, but when the do happen, its Latinohair who saves the day._

_Little did they all know, this man is just a normal man underneath all that Latinohair grandeur, working a high management position in the large company of Magnifique, a company that caters to everything, from bicycles to airplanes, from hair products to makeup, from phones to game consoles. "Everything is magnificent at Magnifique." is their motto._

_There still lurks evil underneath the city, hidden from view and away from prying eyes. The dark side that tries to take down this golden age of Latinohair's protection. The rise of Alopecia Areata has begun._

* * *

July 9th, 1993.

A new baby is born.

"Aw! Look at him honey he's so adorable!" said an energetic woman, especially energetic for one who just gave birth.

"Calm down pumpkin, you just gave birth to him." said a man, presumably this woman's husband.

This baby did not cry, causing the doctors to panic, but upon closer inspection, they learn the baby is simply silent and is perfectly healthy with no lung problems. This baby came out with hair already growing in dark on his head and a calculating look on his face.

"He looks so focused honey, what do you think we should name him?" asked the wife.

"How about Alberto? He seems like a bright kid." suggested the husband.

"That's a great name! Hey little guy, how does the name Alberto Cortez Guevera sound to you?"

_*unintelligible baby noises that sound vaguely like an agreement*_

This was the first day of life for a child named Alberto Cortez Guevera.

* * *

December 25th, 1997.

Alberto is now four years old.

"Hey mommy? Are we opening presents now?" asked a toddler with wavy black hair.

He can already walk, has learned the basics of mathematics, is very good at dexterous activities and can speak like the average seven year old. His parents bought him gifts.

"Yes Alberto dearest, come down here and see what you got!" said the mother, causing the toddler to climb down from the banister of the staircase and begin neatly opening his gifts.

One of them is a small car for children to play with.

"Look son, its a car that you can drive! Isn't that cool?" asked the father.

"Uhuh!" nodded the toddler happily.

Another is a superhero action figure from a comic book that he got for his fourth birthday, a hero named Uberman.

"Cool! Its that super person!" said the toddler.

His last gift is a grade four mathematics textbook.

"There's more math for you to work on dearest, isn't that cool too?" asked the mother, causing the toddler to nod with a wide smile on his face.

Thanking his loving parents, he takes the action figure and the textbook, hops in the car and after reversing into the coffee table, drives to the staircase.

"Uh oh, what are you going to do now, son?" asked the father.

Seeing his dilemma, little Alberto begins to drag the car up the stairs as if there was no problem with the action itself.

""Uh..."" deadpanned both parents.

Well... that car is now at the top of the stairs and the question of how Alberto is strong enough to haul it up there at this age still hangs on his parents' minds to this day.

* * *

October 17th, 2006.

At the age of thirteen, Alberto has already mangled his toy car. Mangled may be a strong word, but suffice it to say the car is no longer just a toy.

"Hey kid! Is that even legal? And are you even old enough to drive?" asked a random driver out the left window.

"Pay attention to the road, mister! We don't want you to crash." replied the young teen, causing the driver to look in front of his vehicle just in time to stop clear of another car.

Driving to his middle school while obeying the road rules, Alberto spots some thugs in an alleyway roughing up a wimpy looking teenage boy. He pulls over the little car, locks the vehicle, walks into the building next to the alleyway and a masked individual walks out of the same building shortly afterwards.

"Hey you ruffians! Keep your hands off him!" called out the masked hero with the voice of someone who has not yet passed puberty.

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it, little kid? Gonna run home to ya mommy and ask her for help?" asked the supposed leader of the thugs, cracking his knuckles.

The kid takes one half step back before steeling himself for a fight.

"I'm going to stop you here and now, villains!" shouted the masked kid.

"Villains, uh? I like me the sound a that, ey guys? How 'bout we take down this 'ere wannabe hero, uh?" said the leader rallying his thugs as they release the kid who runs off.

"Should I go first, boss?" asked a younger sounding thug beside the boss thug.

"Go get the wannabe." said the leader.

The thug then charges the masked hero, reeling back a fist to take the hero down. The hero ducks under the fist and quickly surges back upwards with an uppercut of his own, causing the thug to be winded as spit flies from his mouth. As he is in the air, the hero grabs the thugs head and knees him in the head, knocking him out of the fight.

"Okey dokey then, this here kid had some spunk in em. Get em boys!" called the leader.

The rest of the group of thugs charged the boy, one in the front with an iron pipe, the one behind him with a bat, the one behind him with a broken glass bottle and the last thug wielding a crowbar. The iron pipe thug swung his pipe down from above the kid with a bad grip, hoping for a headshot knockout, only to have the pipe taken from his hands in a show of surprising strength, said pipe being swung about for a block against the bat behind the iron pipe thug. The kid dodges to the right and kicks the thug's knee from behind as he spins to the left, deflecting the bat off the pipe and into the falling iron pipe thug's head knocking him out. The kid swings the pipe around at the bat thug's hand disarming the thug and grabbing the bat in the other hand as he dodges downwards just as the glass bottle thug thrusts his broken bottle forward like a knife. The kid then jumps up and throws the pipe over the glass bottle thug to nail the crowbar thug with the pipe in the head, knocking him out instantly as he pushes off the wall to swing the bat down at the glass bottle thug's hand, shattering the bottle in the process. The kid then rebounds off the other wall with a spin kick to the glass bottle thug's head, knocking him out too.

"Ah, so yer a good little fighter, uh? Well then, face me mono e mono!" cried the leader.

The two charge at each other, the kid suddenly dodging to the left in a crouch, jumping up and then off the wall to sail over the leader's shoulder as the leader threw a feint to the right only to kick low to the kid's left. The kid rounded off a dumpster to launch a devastating spin kick that nearly knocked the leader out, only for the leader to power through it and grab the kid's leg on his way down, slamming the hero's back on the ground. The kid grunted but didn't cry out, instead flipping forward and wrenching his foot out of the leader's grip only to send a powerful axe kick to the leader's head, knocking him out cold.

"Aw man, that's gonna leave a bruise on my back. I could just say I slipped this morning on the stairs." said the kid to himself.

The hero then walked back into the building beside the alley, a few moments later the kid who parked the car emerging once more to get in, shifting awkwardly as if his back was in pain from something. The kid then drove away to his school.

_"Man, either I need to come up with more excuses, get stronger or be more mindful of my opponents and surroundings. These thugs are getting stronger." _thought the kid to himself.

* * *

April 25th, 2016.

"...and finally, our very own valedictorian who just arrived here moments ago, Alberto Cortez!" said a tall young man dressed in a graduate's gown with a crimson stole over his gown.

"Thank you all, thank you. It is with great honor that I am up here today. I have learned much over these years attending this beautiful academy. I would like to thank..." began a young man with thick wavy black hair and a noble but approachable appearance.

He has an orange stole over his gown and a triple honor cord over that, one with a gold cord and navy blue/scarlet tassels, one with red and blue cord and tassels, with the last having white and gold colored cord and tassels.

This speech went on for a little while, as in running near an hour, but surprisingly none of the students, or at least very few, got bored. Most in attendance listened with rapt attention to their valedictorian as he spoke words of encouragement while managing to keep their thoughts down to earth all the same. Even a few professors shed a tear of pride at the one who frankly became their star student.

"...so again, I would like to thank everyone here at Cheveaux Academy. Without the professors, I would not have learned a great many new things about our world. Without the other staff, this place wouldn't have functioned well enough to support us. And without my pupils, we would not have a next generation of intelligent and prepared citizens that are prepared to make a difference, fight for what's right and keep our nation strong and moving forward. So I wish you all luck in all of your years, remember to always keep improving yourselves, because good enough is never the best you can be. Thank you."

And with that along with thunderous applause, Alberto Cortez Guevera graduated as the youngest PhD student in the past several decades from the academy. The after party was not attended to by our valedictorian, but rather was watched over by an upcoming hero, the hero named Latinohair.

* * *

May 2nd, 2026.

_'Hm, it seems I cannot find any problems at the moment, no crimes that must be stopped in the name of justice. This is good, but sadly it is boring.' _thought a burly man with thick wavy black hair from atop a crane in the twilight hours of the day.

This man is Latinohair, the superhero who can trap villains with oil and foil any villain's plans, no matter how nefarious they are.

_"Man, your popularity is still sky high Berto." _said a man who goes by the name Boudouin Raymond Erembourc.

"It sure seems like it Boudy. I step into the streets and though they know not to swarm me, I can feel the excitement in the air." replied our hero.

It seems the man is talking to himself, though looking closely one would notice a form of communications device within his ears.

_"Hold up, I'm getting reports of some kind of disturbance near Mane's City Hall. You may want to head over there right now while I figure out the situation." _replied Boudy.

"Alright! Time for some action!" cheered Berto.

_"Good luck, Latinohair." _encouraged Boudy with a sight snicker.

Our hero ran down the length of the crane and leapt with a mighty jump up over the top of the operator's cockpit, carrying his momentum with him as he bounded off the back edge, soaring through the sky towards a rather tall apartment building among many others, executing a perfect landing roll and sprinting across the rooftop. Reaching the edge he dropped down a bit and leaped off the edge of the building to soar across two more buildings before rolling into a sprint again on the third. This high speed traversal of the cityscape continued for about a minute before he reached a large, vaguely Greek looking building with flags mounted above it, this is Mane's City Hall. Our hero stopped running at the edge of the building and crouched down to observe.

"Alright Boudy, tell me what I am looking at down here." asked Berto.

_"It seems there is some form of commotion going on within, some shady looking female vigilante is staying out of their range of sight, although from what I'm seeing here, she is no wannabe hero. She might be part of that criminal group I mentioned a little while ago." _reported Boudy.

"Hm... Do you mean that one that was targeting Magnifique primarily?" asked Berto.

_"The very same. The symbol on her chest is the same now that I got a good camera shot of it." _reported Boudy.

"That human head outline looking one?" asked Berto.

_"As I said, one and the same." _replied Boudy.

"What should I do then?" asked Berto.

_"For now, let's wait until she comes out as long as she doesn't do anything right now. I'm going to try to find out her identity through the mask she is wearing. It isn't that good at covering her face, some angles I can still capture." _replied Boudy.

And so our hero goes prone and waits as his partner in heroism does research on our criminal subject. Minutes pass as this probable criminal makes her way through the city hall, but Boudy begins to notice a pattern as well as a probably target.

_"You need to get down there now, Berto! She's targeting Conroy Ryan!" _shouted Boudy in a panic.

Without saying a word, our hero jumped down from the building with enough force to crack the concrete under his feet. Halfway across the park in front of the city hall, one of the windows shattered outwards as a man with ginger hair in an expensive beige business suit went limply flying out with a woman with a likeness to a raven following afterwards. Screams rang out from the citizens nearby as they froze in panic, but seeing Latinohair closing in they all ran to a safe distance before thinking of recording footage. The woman hoisted up the knocked out Conroy Ryan by the collar of his suit almost like a spectacle of her strength and her point.

"Latinohair! You may have been saving this city's inhabitants for a long while now, but have you really done them any good? You have only taught them how to rely on you! They have grown complacent! This city has become a spawning ground for crime, crime that learned how to avoid you and the enforcers of the law! I'm here to give you a warning, Latinohair! Step down from the mantle and give up, for we of Alopecia Areata will turn this city upside down! You will not be able to stop us from getting what we want." announced the woman with gusto.

"Silence, criminal! The people of this city have learned and grown under my protection from the likes of you! Who do you think you are to disturb the peace of the populous! For years now there have been many tragedies that have been avoided! Accidents that would have harmed or perhaps even lost many lives had I not stepped in! I am not so self righteous to think that it was only me who saved those people, either! Had it not been for the citizens stepping up to the plate for their fellows in trouble many lives would have been lost or ruined! Just three years ago in fact, I slowed down a building from crumbling after that terrible earthquake, but I don't think for a second that those lives were saved by only me! I simply provided the time for the magnificent citizens of this nation to rescue their family! Because that's what this city is! A giant family to me! Would it be right for a father to step down as the father to his children just because he has protected them from tragedies even though he made sure they understood the lesson from it anyways! It would not be right! This city has come to see me in that light over this decade of service to them! Tell me, citizens of Mane! Would you agree with this statement?" called out Latinohair.

A resounding cheer from the citizens around city hall sounded out, with the sound continuing for a short distance as well, as if it were a wave of agreement from the city itself.

"They do indeed think of my in that light! So, villain! Who are you to take away the one they see as a father!" challenged Latinohair.

"You really think that they see you as a father figure, huh? Well, then! I will change that view they have of you! I will show them the truth of who their beloved hero is! Underneath all that ego! Underneath all that hero appearance! Underneath that fake grin you always wear! I will reveal just who you really are!" called out the woman.

With that, the woman flipped backwards, slamming Conroy's head into the ground as if to kill him right then and there. This followed by the woman and Latinohair dancing around each other trading punches and kicks while flipping and spinning to dodge each others' attacks.

A right spin kick from the hero dodged by a left backflip with a spin kick on the right side by the villain, blocked by a raised right arm as the hero has his back turned. A front flip with a kick aimed to his back left by the hero, blocked by a cross guard by the villain who backflips with the force into a leap forward, launching a double footed kick into the hero's back, dodged by the hero with a front roll into an axe kick that was dodged by the villain with a roll to her left. The villain rises up quickly into a left roundhouse kick that was dodged by the hero rolling backwards, leaving the two roughly where the fight started.

This pattern continued on with many variations but roughly the same result. Very few blows landed to either side, though the villain was showing signs of exhaustion due to the hero's much higher stamina and strength. Suddenly, the villain spreads her arms outwards as she leaps backwards, getting carried up to the roof of the city hall by a sudden gust of wind after some kind of bird wings form around her arms. Latinohair jumps forward with a mighty leap that cracks the ground under his feet, landing a few feet in front of him.

"So, Latinohair, I guess this will be the last time be fight for a while. I've got plans to work on, and you won't find this problem for you to be one that you can simply smash away." stated the villain.

"I will stop you, villain! No matter what you may throw at me, I will protect this city from the likes of you!" challenged the hero.

"Oh come on, _Berto_, do you honestly think you can be everywhere at once?" posed the villain.

"...How do you know that name?" asked the hero with a dangerous tone of voice.

"Oh? Did little old Zephyra hit a sore spot?" asked the now named Zephyra.

"...I won't ask again, how do you know that name?" asked Latinohair once more.

"Hm? Oh, it seems playtime is over then. Tata!" said the villain as she spread her wings again and was blown up into the sky by another powerful gust of wind.

Our hero just stood there silently, thinking over this new development.

_"Berto! You still there dude?"_ asked Boudy.

"Ah? Uh, yeah, I am." answered Latinohair.

_"Dude, stop spacing out! Mr Ryan down there needs your medical_ _help!" _reminded Boudy.

"Oh! I must help him!" cried Latinohair.

Our hero then leapt from the rooftop and sailed through the air, landing in a roll that took him into a kneeling position beside Conroy. He swiped a hand through his hair and applied what appears to be some kind of gel to the slowly leaking crack in the back of Conroy's head, then proceeded to apply more to an open wound on Conroy's right arm, using the torn off sleeve to bind both wounds closed. Paramedics arrived on the scene shortly afterwards to take the CEO away for emergency treatment to the background din of people silently praising Latinohair's actions.

_"Yo, dude, you I found out who this Zephyra character is. Her name is Brighid Byrne and she has an ability like you. Hers allows her to redirect or accelerate air around her though, which is why you saw her spread her wings and get taken away on a current of air." _reported Boudy.

"Anything on this Alopecia Areata group?" asked Latinohair.

_"Yeah, this is where it gets a bit worrying. They are aiming at you first and foremost, but their main goal is to force abilities on everyone in the world. If they do that, can you imagine the chaos that would ensue? It is ironic given what they named themselves, that they want to give something to the world, but all I can see is the desire to make people destroy each other and that would make the name make more sense. Its sick." _replied Boudy.

"Only a select few people in the world are ready for such a burden, I know. We must begin the search, we must take down this organization. How they have stayed under the city's radar for so long, I do not know, but we must do our best for the sake of those we defend." stated Latinohair.

_"Couldn't have said it better big guy. I think I got a lead on the first place she might be going to. You ready?" _asked Boudy.

"I cannot be more ready than I am now to save my citizens if I tried to be. Lead me there!" replied Latinohair.

* * *

**A/N: Brighid Byrne and Alberto Cortez would eventually form the pairing with the ship name Aighid, though if this storyline were to continue, that would be near the end of the Alopecia Areata Arc of the story, which would actually be quite long since Brighid is high up on the ladder in the organization and would send many cronies to weaken Latinohair. By the time Latinohair has exhausted AA's supply of goons, he then has to go up against Brighid herself while mildly exhausted, resulting in a very long battle that spans across the entire city. Latinohair wins by a very small margin and is unable to continue to battle, though the citizens rise up to defend him in his weakened state as the police force move in to arrest Brighid.**

**Oh, and try to find out the names meanings for yourselves. Sorry but I would have written it down here at the end had Firefox not decided that typing in Alt Codes for special characters will send me to the homepage and erase everything I just spent 2 hours writing. I fault Windows for turning off Numlock. The names are interesting though from the research I did.**

**I will give some hints though. Alberto's names are derived from Spanish. His surname is derived from a former municipality in Spain. Boudy's names are derived from French and his surname is also the name of a mythological character that represents his role in this story. Brighid's names are derived from Irish and her name is the same as an Irish Goddess. Conroy's names are derived from Irish as well, and the meanings hint at his high skill in business, being the CEO of Magnifique after all.**

**The colors of the graduation tassels, cords and stoles also mean something relating to their education. Not only that, the name of the evil organization is something serious having to do with hair, or should I say, something to do with the root of hair itself?  
**

**So, this took me longer than I thought it would, but hey, I got it done. Took over a week but that's not important! Hope you liked it.**


End file.
